A very pretty, very lacy petticoat
by Rosine
Summary: Answer to the mistletoe challenge on lovebelowstairs. A visit from her husband makes Cora late for the servant ball. Set about a year and a half after Cora and Robert marriage.


Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: Answer to the mistletoe challenge on lovebelowstairs. A visit from her husband makes Cora late for the servant ball. Set about a year and a half after Cora and Robert marriage.

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction.

Prompt:

**Kiss under the mistletoe with one half of your ship and another character**

**A drunken Mrs. Patmore**

**A sober Lady Violet drinking everyone else under the table**

**Singing – drunken or sober**

Thomas engaging in any drunken or sober activity that ends up with him getting punched

**Giving of a 'suggestive' gift**

Tartan underclothing

Chocolate, Peppermint or any other edible item

A telephone conversation – suggestive or other otherwise

Buttons popping

Knives

Shakespeare or Dickensian quotation

A Christmas hickey

A very pretty, very lacy petticoat

Cora was very exited about that night. Not only was it Christmas and the first one since her husband had confess falling in love with her but she also had managed to convince her stern mother-in-law to let her hang mistletoe everywhere she wanted. It was of course under the condition that the staff would take it down as soon as the servant ball was over but due to the numerous preparations in the late afternoon the evergreen plant had been there since morning. She was in her corset and petticoat in front of her mirror while the head housemaid was tending to her hair.

"Any luck under the mistletoe yet, Elsie?"

"I'm afraid not my lady. I think Ch… Mr. Carson tried several times but only managed to kiss some maids. And he now has to kiss everyone so e can prove I was not his intended target."

Cora smiled. Charles Carson was he newly appointed butler after being first footman and acting valet for her husband for a few years. The young American suspected him to have a soft spot toward her acting lady's maid. She knew she shouldn't encourage them but Elsie was serious enough to make such behavior harmless.

As she was about to put her evening gown on when the door between her room and her husband's opened, allowing Robert to pass his head. He requested that Elsie went downstairs and allowed him a moment alone with his wife. It turned out he wanted to give her a special present in private and before the ball. After laying the dress back on the bed, Elsie left, hiding an amused smile.

Cora lifted the lid of the box Robert had given her and took out the item that was folded in. Her cheek immediately reddened when she realized that she was holding a petticoat. A very pretty, very lacy petticoat. A very see through petticoat.

"I had it custom made. Would you like to try it?"

"I'm not sure I want Elsie to see it…"

"I'll help you."

Before she could protest his hand were around her waist looking for the know holding the petticoat se was wearing. He had become quite skilled to undress her during the last few months. The prim underskirt pooled around her feet, she stepped back at she same time he was reaching for her foot effectively unbalancing her and making her fall on the bed. She noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We are expected downstairs…"

"I'll be quick. I won't even undress."

He didn't undress actually… and he was quick indeed, but the thing he did with his fingers and tongue… She couldn't find it in her to blame him. He left as soon as she had started to calm down, so she could dress while he joined his mother and father. Even though she had had some practice in dressing those last few months she wasn't very skilled and it took some time. Her mother in law would eat her alive but it was worth it. She put on some jewelry and braced herself for the Countess' ire.

The first thing she noticed when she got down was the sound. Someone was singing – quite badly – Tit willow, from Sullivan's last Comic Opera. When she reached the doorway, she stopped dead in track. Her father-in-law was – could _that_ be called dancing? – with the house keeper, Robert was pounding on the piano key while the new cook was ruining Sullivan's song. Elsie could be found near the drink table, apparently trying to poor herself a glass. Only Lady Grantham seemed normal, properly sited by the Christmas tree. Before Cora could try to join her and ask hat was going on, someone had grabbed her hand.

"Loitering under the mistletoe, Lady Cora?"

She turned to find herself face to face with Mr. Carson. He closed the gap between them and… Cora awoke with a start. Her heart was pounding; the beating seemed even louder than Robert gentle snore next to her. She turned on her side to go back to sleep and notice something on the floor next to her bed. It was a very pretty, very lacy petticoat.


End file.
